16 April 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-16 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again my beauties, another John Peel's Music On BFBS for you. Just come back from the weekender at Camber Sands, and a jolly good weekender it was too." This was the 8th and 9th of April: it can therefore be assumed John is recording this on Monday the 10th. He regales us with plenty of local colour as a result. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Tobias Schmidt: 'The Glue Experiment (12"-We Teach Mistakes)' (Sativae) :(JP: 'The event at Camber Sands at the weekend, which was a place I'd never been to before, most agreeable beach: I mean, more sand than I think I've ever seen in my entire life before, and a place I shall return to at some stage. It was called All Tomorrow's Parties, and it featured loads of the bands we feature on these programmes. A lot of the stuff was actually recorded for my domestic programmes, but not alas the stuff on the sort of second stage, as it were, where much of the best action of the weekend occurred. One of the high points for me was the set by ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: a bit of an unknown quantity when they came to the gig, really, but they left stars, I like to think.') *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: 'Totally Natural (CD-Madonna)' (Merge) *Tarwater: 'All Of The Ants Left Paris (LP-Animals, Suns & Atoms)' (Kitty-Yo) *Melys: 'Then There Was One (CD-Kamikaze)' (Sylem) *Admiral Tibet: 'Some People Life Is Not Comfortable (7")' (Small Axe Promotion) :(JP: 'You must believe me when I tell you that I'm not one of those people that goes around counting their records in any meaningful way, but when I was out looking for an Admiral Tibet record to play, I would have said there were some eight, nine, ten records: in fact, I've got 39! So, how many records I've got by somebody, say, like Frankie Paul, I can't even begin to imagine. Well, I can, but I'm not gonna go out and count 'em.') *Super Furry Animals: 'Ysbeidiau Heulog (Sunny Intervals) (CD-Mwng)' (Placid Casual Recordings) *Grover: 'Ed Chigliak (7"-414.7 Revolutions EP)' (Bearos) *Leo Laker: 'Tm1 (Compilation CD-Annex 3)' (Tresor) *Smog: 'The Hard Road (CD-Dongs Of Sevotion)' (Domino) *Fall: 'The Container Drivers (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) *Lee Perry: 'Bathroom Skank (CD-The Upsetter - Essential Madness From The Scratch Files)' (Metro) *Berzerker: 'Slit Down (CD-The Berzerker)' (Earache) :(JP: 'I think perhaps the biggest disappointment at Camber Sands, at least according to the people that I spoke to, was the performance by Sonic Youth, which I did hear in its entirety. They played one kind of identifiable tune (there's nothing that says they must do this, I do appreciate that), but most of the rest of their stuff was kind of, you know, noise, droning, stuff like that. Nothing wrong with that: I like a lot of droning, really, but at the same time it sounded like retro droning, not kind of Millenium droning at all.') *Sonic Youth: 'Nevermind (What Was It Anyway) (CD-NYC Ghosts & Flowers)' (Geffen) *Minotaur Shock: '46 Tops (12"-Bagatelle EP)' (Melodic) *''news - edited out'' *Cinerama: 'Wow (CDS)' (Scopitones) *V.L.A.D.: 'Calculette (CDS-Motion Institute)' (Warp) *Cowcube: 'If It Ain't Country, It Ain't Music (CDr-Cowcube)' (not on label - Cowcube self release) *Vigilance Black Special: 'We'rewolves (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *Suckle: 'Golden Hair (CDS-To Be King)' (Chemikal Underground) *Breeze & Skeedale: 'Rave Da World (12")' (Nuffin' But Noize) *Grandaddy: 'Everything Beautiful Is Far Away (7")' (Merge) *Polvo: 'Tiara Fetish (7"-Tilebreaker)' (Merge) *Cab-E: 'Hot Water (12")' (Smokers Inc.) *Cat Power: 'Sea Of Love (CD-The Covers Record)' (Matador) *Sofa Surfers: 'I Asked For Water (2xLP-Cargo)' (Klein) This might be the title: according to John, none of them match what is on the sleeve. *Calexico: 'Mid-Town (CD-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'I've sort of grown accustomed now to no communication from people who are listening to the programme, which of course leaves you initially to suppose that nobody's listening, but I'll press on anyway and hope that somebody is somewhere.') *Chris Liberator: 'Compressed To Impress (CD-Set Fire)' (TeC) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-04-16 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:37 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes